Détente et entente : deux choses différentes
by Jamesfly
Summary: OS rédigé lors d'un jeu du FoF, en une heure. Il parle d'un journée qui semble parfaite, mais pas si parfaite que ça...


**Détente et entente : deux choses différentes**

Cet OS a été écrit pour le compte de la nuit du FoF du 2/08/2014, concernant le thème "détente", en une heure.

* * *

Ce jour là, ce fut un samedi. Un samedi de mai, ou tout se passe pour le mieux, à première vue. La matinée se passe dans le calme et la bonne humeur.

Cette ambiance ne manquait pas dans le dortoir des filles de Gryfondor, où Hermione s'éveilla paisiblement, un rêve de bouquins et de bibliothèque derrière elle. Rien ne pouvait mieux la rendre heureuse. D'autant qu'aujourd'hui, ils étaient libres. Entièrement, complètement libres de faire ce que bon leur semblait. D'un côté, Harry n'avait pas match, et aucun entraînement à cause de l'absence de leur entraîneur, cloué au lit. Et d'un autre côté, Hermione avait, incroyable mais vrai, terminé tous ses devoirs la veille, donc plus rien à faire en ce jour de beau temps.

La Gryfondor avait déjà une idée très précise de sa journée. D'abord petit déj' avec ses amis, puis promenade dans le parc. Une petite visite à la bibliothèque, même si ce n'était que pour l'odeur du parchemin âgé. Puis, l'après-midi... Eh bien, ça, elle verrait avec ses amis. Peut-être une petite visite à Dobby, qui sait ?

OoOOoo

Les deux garçons n'étaient pas moins joyeux, en cette belle matinée. Ils descendirent les escaliers en blaguant, comme à leur habitude, direction la Grande Salle, pour prendre leur repas. Hermione se joignit à eux sans tarder, et ils entamèrent leur journée ensemble, tout en gloussant à la vue de Malefoy arrivant, le pantalon mouillé, en hurlant à travers la salle à qui lui avait fait ce mauvais coup.

« Alors Hermione, entonna Ron en s'interrompant pour prendre des bougées de son œuf brouillé, qu'as-tu...prévu de faire aujourd'hui ? Nous on foulait aller...nous entraîner un peu pour les cours...lire à la bibliothèque... Non, je rigole ! On penchait che détendre à da challe gommune. Fred et... Georges ond un bain des pieds géant...à nous faire essayer

-Mouais, pourquoi pas...répondit la fille.

-Attendez, intervint Harry. Moi je voulais faire voler Hedwige. La sortir un peu en ma compagnie. Qui est pour ?

-Et qu'est ce qu'on fait du bubbleo ? »

Dit Ron, puis voyant Hermione perplexe, il précisa :

« C'est le nom de l'invention de mes frères.

-Hmm, fit Hermione.

-On n'a qu'à le faire à la suite ? Proposa Harry.

-Bonne idée, dit la Gryfondor. Moi je voulais aussi aller à la bibliothèque, emprunter quelques livres...

-T'en a pas déjà lu assez, des livres ? Fit Ron d'un ton agacé. »

Lui il s'énervait toujours un peu quand il s'agissait de ça, mais il n'ajouta rien, et continua son repas avec enthousiasme.

« Bon, je cours à la bibliothèque, lança Hermione, pressée de partir. Je vous rejoindrais à la salle commune.

-Elle a même pas fini son maïs, fit Ron, dégoûté. »

Une fois le repas terminé, Harry se mit lui aussi à son activité. S'attendant à ce que Ron le suive, il ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'il n'avait pas encore fini son assiette.

« Je te retrouverais plus tard. Pars déjà chercher Hedwige. »

C'est ce qu'il fit.

Au bout d''un moment, Harry commençait à s'impatienter. Où restait son ami. Il avait pourtant promis de le rejoindre et cela fait une heure qu'il attend devant le volière.

Ne le voyant pas arriver, il alla le chercher à la salle commune. Et il trouva son ami, les pieds dans l'eau du bain de ses frères.

« Ah, te voilà Harry, lui dit-il. Je t'ai...

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ? Tu me fais poireauter depuis une heure.

-Détends-toi. Je te cherchais mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé. Alors j'ai décidé de revenir ici.

-J'étais à la volière, qu'est ce que tu crois ?

-Ah, ben désolé.

-Sympa, merci beaucoup, rétorqua Harry mécontent. »

Et il quitta la salle, énervé comme pas possible. Finalement, il se dit qu'il préférait les samedis où il avait match. La il se sentait tranquille.

Et ainsi, on peut voir que cette journée pourtant si bien commencée peut dévier en tous sens !

* * *

Alors, je vous avoue, c'est plutôt médiocre. Voici le travail d'une personne fatigué : voici l'explication !

Je me suis bien amusée durant cette nuit, c'était cool. Et commentez bien !


End file.
